1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for the treatment of psoriasis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large segments of the population are affected by psoriasis. However, the cause of this disease is thus far unknown, see, for example, Brockhaus Encyclopedic Dictionary 1972, Vol. 15, Page 224. Generally, the treatments described in this reference include treatments with corticosteroids which can achieve a certain amount of a short term regression of the disease. This method as well as other methods known today have not produced a complete cure.